Troth
by kdsch123
Summary: A sequel to Pieces. The Legend of Naman and Segeeth comes back to haunt Clark Chloe deals with dreams of Krypton and Pete returns to Smallville for spring break.
1. Haunted by Dreams

Troth – A Smallville Fan Fiction 

Clark/Chloe.

Description: Clark contemplates where his relationship with Chloe is headed, and gets a surprise of his own. Mini-sequel to "Pieces", so possible spoilers for that, and the rest is now my own Season Five AU.

**Troth: 1 : loyal or pledged faithfulness : 2 : one's pledged word **

Clark's favorite time of day on the farm, bar none, was the early evening. The sunlight, as thick and golden as honey poured through the window of Clark's barn loft, making the room and everything in it glow. Everything was in a peaceful state of readiness for the night, the animals taken care of, his dinner, prepared ahead of time by his mother and frozen, waited inside. In short, all was right in Clark's world. For now. He sat on the couch, holding the small box in his hands, turning it over and over. Also being turned over were the events of the last few weeks, in his mind. All he had ever known about himself and his world had completely changed. The only constant had been Chloe. And while that had not been a surprise, everything else that had come about since the day he'd opened up to Chloe about his feelings had been.

Finding the little box again had been one of those surprises. Clark has been sorting out his belongings in the loft, trying to pare down some of his collected memorabilia when he spotted it in his desk drawer. He did not need to open it to know what was inside. A bracelet, simple in design, a Kiwatchee heirloom left to him by a girl that touched his life so deeply in such a short amount of time. Clark sighed, and opened the box, thinking of Kyla. It had been years, since he'd thought of her, years since he'd even contemplated the meaning of the bracelet she'd left behind for him. There had never been a person he was more tempted to give this to; no one that would appreciate the meaning more. With a pang, Clark thought of Alicia, of Lana. He had never even been tempted to give either of them the bracelet. He allowed himself a long moment of regret over Alicia, remembering her sparkle and her vulnerability. Clark never regretted sharing his secret with her, because he knew that she had understood having abilities. In spite of all the bad things, the thing Clark most hated was losing Alicia the way he did. He had failed her in so many ways, even at the last.

Then, there was Lana. Clark placed the lid on the box. I'm not willing to say that I wasted my time caring about her, Clark told himself silently. It was a mistake to let a crush linger on the way it did, but it was not the worst thing he'd ever done. Caring about someone was never wrong. It was the being blind to the truth. That was the crime. Chloe had told him that Lana and Lex had been kind of strained since returning from Geneva. Although they were still very much a couple, Lana had taken some steps towards being independent from Lex, and Clark couldn't help but be proud of her a little. Chloe and Lois had been part of moving party, helping Lana out of Lex's guesthouse and into her new loft condo. The only thing Clark wanted for Lana was her happiness and both Chloe and Lois seemed to think that Lana was going to be okay.

They'd all done some growing up lately. Clark had come out to the barn to do this clearing out as part of an attempt to get his head around what had gone on. He had avoided the Fortress since Zod. Clark didn't want to go there and hear Jor-El again and not be sure it was Jor-El. The crystal that Lara had given him was safely put away, except for one small piece that had broken off after the confrontation with Zod. Also safely put away, the telescope his father had given him when he was a child. It was a symbol of a life he used to have. Clark looked around. His loft space was becoming more spartan, and it felt good. Hearing a car coming down the driveway, Clark stood and walked to the loft window to see who had arrived. A beat-up blue car shuddered to a clanking stop outside the house, and the horn sounded in a familiar three honk pattern.

"I can't believe it." Clark said out loud, grinning. "It's Pete."

"Brother from another Mother…" Pete said, as Clark came out of the barn, grinning widely. "Guess who's visiting Dad for spring break?"

"Seriously?" Clark and Pete shook hands and then hugged. "I thought you said you had mid-terms this week?"

"CK, that was LAST WEEK, man." Pete laughed, shaking his head. "You don't change, do you?" He turned and opened his arms to the car. "Well, what do you think?"

Clark studied the car, folding his arms over his chest. "I think I should hook it to the tractor and pull it to the junkyard. You don't plan on bringing that back to California, do you?" He walked around and kicked the tires. "I don't think you'd make it to Granville in this thing."

"Noo." Pete eyed the car as if that concept had not occurred to him. "Gonna fix it up with Dad and my brothers this summer. Ross family project. Speaking of family, how is Chloe?"

"Right, like you don't e-mail her daily." Clark laughed. "She's good. Should be down this weekend."

Pete nodded. " Cool." Pete put his arm around Clark's shoulder. "Up for no power B-ball?"

"Oh yeah." Clark grinned. This was just what he needed, some time with Pete, no power B-ball and no more brooding.

Chloe, on the other hand, was not having such a great day. Her exploits with Clark over the last month cost her much needed study time, and her mid term grades had reflected that. Now, packing up her dorm room to go to Smallville for spring break, Chloe once again played over her conversation with Gabe about her GPA in her mind. Her father had been disappointed, but he made a point of being happy about her increased responsibilities at the Daily Planet. Poor Dad, Chloe thought. She still had to do a day or two over break at the Planet, and Lana had generously offered the guest room at her condo to Chloe for just that purpose. Initially, Lana had wanted Chloe to move with her into the condo, but Chloe politely refused. There could have been no way to have Clark come there to hang out, with Lex being there just as frequently. So, the two girls made an agreement to have their own visits, guy free, when school was out.

Pete had called from the road, so Chloe knew he was going to be in Smallville when she got there. There was so much to tell him, and she was glad that Pete knew Clark's secret. It made sharing adventures like they just had easier, more real. There were some things that she hadn't even told Clark, dreams about Lara, and Krypton. Since the minute the crystal had been separated from her, Chloe had lost the connection between herself and Clark's dead parents. She also could sense Clark's presence, and he hers. That was a great gift, Chloe thought, because it actually worked over fair distances. However, her dreams had been taken over by all things Krypton. Chloe assumed it was an after effect of all the information she had crammed in there in the Fortress while they were trying to find a way to defeat Zod. But her dreams were of being prepared for some kind of important event on Krypton, being dressed in a gown of unknown material, but of such absolute perfection that Chloe wanted it to be there when she woke up, just to study it. The dreams always ended standing before a huge set of pale, watery doors, her stomach in knots and a feeling of dread that made her queasy. And, hovering around her, Lara, always gentle and reassuring.

That can't be all bad, Chloe thought, bursting through the glass doors of her dormitory building and into the spring sunshine. Maybe being back in Smallville would help banish these dreams. Hanging out with Pete could only bring back good memories of the times she, Clark and Pete had had during school. Chloe grinned, and dropped her suitcase in the trunk. She turned, and saw a man standing before her, an elderly Native American man. He held out a hand to her, and then dropped out of sight. He had spoken, and Chloe could barely register the words, because she did not speak the language. Frowning pensively, Chloe shrugged and jumped into her car, chalking the incident off as yet another weird incident in the daily life of Chloe Sullivan.

"Anidawehi adavnto…." Angel heart….

Clark and Pete played basketball until the sun dipped low on the horizon. With a wave and promise to get together the next day, Pete and his junkmobile clunked down the driveway. Clark waved, and turned back to the barn. Getting back to the loft, Clark saw the little box on the table. He picked it up, and put it back in his desk drawer. Knowing what the bracelet represented, Clark knew who he wanted to have it. It would mean a lifelong commitment, and Clark wasn't sure that nineteen was the right age to make those kinds of promises, to anyone. But if he was going to make a commitment, he'd want it to be with Chloe.

He headed back into the house, whistling for Shelby. The dog had gone off chasing rabbits in the near field, and he came galloping out of the new corn after hearing Clark's whistle. They made their way in, to dinner and a quiet night of doing nothing when the phone rang. Pressing the buttons on the microwave with one hand Clark answered the phone without looking.

"Hey, Chloe, you on the road?" Clark asked, He had turned to pick up the mail, ready to sift through it.

"Hey yourself." Chloe smiled back, "I'm on my way to Lois'. I'll be in really late, but how about breakfast at the Talon – you, me and the prodigal Pete?"

"Sounds good." Clark found what he was looking for and with a smile, ripped into the large padded envelope from Gotham City, ignoring the creamy envelope that fell out f the bigger one. He took out a small, square, dark blue box, and opened it. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"I had a 'Braveheart' moment as I left campus earlier. An old Native American man held his hand out to me and said something to me that I couldn't understand." Chloe said. "I thought maybe with your connections at the reservation, we could go out there and see if we could figure it out."

"Okay. I'll call out to Dr. Willowbrook and see when he can meet us. You really think this is something to worry about?" Clark asked, taking a white gold necklace from the box and studying it. The jeweler in Gotham City that Bruce had recommended had done a fantastic job. Chloe was going to love it.

"I don't know, but I'm the expert of weird and this was downright eerie." Chloe said. "I'll see you later, Clark. I'm making the exit for Smallville now."

"Be careful, Chloe." Clark replied, and then, half thinking, "Love you."

"Really?" Chloe never got tired of hearing that, and she giggled. "I love you too, Mr. Kent. See you in the morning."

"Yup." Clark said, smiling. "Morning, Talon, you, me and Pete." They hung up, and Clark studied the necklace further. The piece of broken crystal had been shaped into a small teardrop, capped with white gold and then set again with a deep blue stone Clark guessed was iolite. He spotted the note and opened it. Bruce's heavy, dark, educated writing, all of five lines dominated the page.

"Clark,

Glad you called. My jeweler did the work, and I think Chloe will love it. The gemologist told me that he'd never seen a stone like this – no kidding, right? Anyway, will be in Metropolis this Friday, hoping to see Lois, but she won't take my calls. Maybe you, Chloe and I can catch a concert at the band shell instead.

Call you from Metro –

Bruce."

Clark put the note down and looked at the necklace again. He gently touched the glowing stone and thought of the bracelet in the garage. In the morning, he would see if the two stones recognized each other. But in his heart, Clark needed no further confirmation.

Chloe arrived at Lois' just before the Talon closed, grabbed a half-caf, half-fat latte and trudged up the stairs, dragging her duffel bag. Lois' apartment was dark, except for the television and Chloe could just make out her cousin's outline on the sofa. She was watching "Sleepless in Seattle" Oh boy, Chloe thought, not good.

"Okay, the Central Kansas Power Authority will be thrilled that you're trying to save electricity, cousin, but it won't help with hour long hot showers." Chloe reached for the light switch.

"Leave it." Lois sniffled from the couch. "I don't want you to see me like this. Go get a coffee downstairs."

"I already did." Chloe flipped the light on, and Lois shrieked, covering her face with a throw pillow. "Okay, this is the cap to an extremely odd day for me. What is going on?"

Lois peeked over the pillow, and then tossed it aside. It was obvious she had been crying, but Chloe wasn't sure over what, until the phone rang. Lois jumped, looked at the caller id, and dropped the phone like it was burning hot. "Don't touch that phone, Sullivan, not unless you want me to kick your ass."

Chloe rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. The caller id blinked "Gotham City – Unknown" and then went dark. "Gotham City? Lois, was that Bruce?"

Lois held her hand out for the phone, her face a study in annoyed impatience, pressed the button to talk, and then set it down. "He's been calling ever since the whole incident with Dr. Fine. I told Captain Trust Fund that I wasn't interested, you know? He's too, too…" Lois raised her eyebrows and waved her hand, inviting Chloe to help her find the right word. Chloe shrugged, shaking her head.

"Nice, rich, gorgeous, smart, mysterious, adventurous, sexy?" Chloe smiled. "If I wasn't with Clark, I'd want to date Bruce myself."

Lois clapped her hands, and pointed at Chloe. "That's it. He's too much like Smallville. You know, help old ladies across the street,return wrong change, let other people park in the closer spot, send just the right flowers.." Lois looked over at the peach-cream roses on the table. "Totally not my type."

"Uh-huh." Chloe nodded, amused. "So just tell him. He's a big boy, I think he'll understand." She dropped her bag and then sipped her coffee.

"I did." Lois rolled her eyes expressively. "He just stood there, with this blank look on his face. I hate that. Then he asked me if I wanted to go to that Aerosmith concert in Metropolis this weekend. He knows I love them." She turned back toward the t.v. and stared at it purposefully. "We're just completely different."

"I see." Chloe sat beside Lois, and put her arm around her cousin. "I don't think you and Bruce are that different, Lois."

"Different enough." Lois answered, cramming a handful of popcorn in her mouth to avoid talking anymore.

Chloe sighed, and sat back on the couch, helping herself to some popcorn. Tomorrow just had to be normal again, it just had to.

The long corridor glowed, illuminated from within the walls themselves. The air around her was cold and clean, pure and scented with a sweet and not unfamiliar fragrance. Chloe found herself walking with a small group of women toward a set of shimmering doors that rippled and danced like the surface of a lake. Chloe looked to her left. Lara smiled, and touched Chloe's cheek, speaking in words that Chloe could barely understand, and the women around her also spoke as they led her to the great doors. Chloe looked down at her dress, ice blue, the skirt spilling down to the floor, the sleeves elegantly capping the tops of her hands. Their footfalls made no noise at all, there was just music, simple and otherworldly playing in the distance. The jewelry that she had been adorned with glowed in soft color, apparently cousins to the crystal Lara had given her before the confrontation with Zod. Even dreaming, Chloe felt the urge to explore, to know and understand what was going on, and with effort, she forced a question out.

"_Wait, where are we going?" Chloe asked, and Lara smiled, her face full of warm and motherly pride. The Kryptonian women around her, all clad in similar gowns of red, gold, deep green and cerulean blue, whispered amongst themselves for a moment and then went back to their soft chant. Continuing to glide toward the rippling, glistening doors, the women all began to pull silken hoods over their glorious hair, which veil-like covered their eyes. Chloe reached for one, but could not find it. Her gown did not have one. She turned to Lara for an explanation, but the mother of Kal-El simply draped her own veil over her head and face, taking Chloe's hand reassuringly._

"I could not be happier, Chloe, even if you were my own child." Lara replied, herself resplendent in a white gown, gesturing to the doors. "I'll be with you the whole time…"

"Chloee…Chloee." Lois was shaking her awake. "Smallville is downstairs. He said you're supposed to be meeting him and some old friend for breakfast." Lois was dressed and ready for work.

"What time is it?" Chloe sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She was on Lois' sofa. It was the first day of Spring Break. Chloe laughed at herself, and got up.

"Nearly eight." Lois smoothed her jacket. "I'll tell Smallville you'll be down in a half hour, okay?"

"Great, thanks, Lois." Chloe darted off to the bathroom to get ready. Hopefully today, they'd start getting answers. The Krypton dream though, Chloe thought as the water hit her face, was not the best way to start the day.

An hour and half later, Chloe and Clark were on their way to the Kiwatchee reservation. Chloe had stocked up on coffee, filling a large travel mug for the road. Pete had declined going with them, pleading a commitment with his father to start working on the car. Clark had not said much, and Chloe wondered what was on his mind. Finally, they both sighed at the same time, and tension broken, started to laugh.

"I was wondering what you were thinking." Clark said, reaching over to hold Chloe's hand.

Chloe smiled and looked at him. "Me too, I mean, I was wondering what YOU were thinking."

Clark smiled. "I was thinking about how great it will be to see Dr. Willowbrook again. It's been awhile. Now, your turn."

"Um." Chloe bit her lip. Clark was going to know immediately that she was lying to him, but Chloe was not ready to tell Clark about the Krypton dreams, not yet. "Just hoping that I can find out what that little old man said to me yesterday."

Clark eyed her suspiciously, but after a moment, seemed to accept what she had offered him by way of explanation. He nodded and said nothing more. "Here we are." Clark turned the truck onto a dirt road, and into what looked like a very small town. Tiny, dark haired children darted about like hummingbirds, playfully chased by faithful dogs into the fields surrounding the town. They were joyful, simple, and Chloe envied them a little. Clark pulled to a stop in front of a very plain, cinderblock building and got out. 

"Come on, Chloe." He smiled at her, and she got out, swallowing the sense of dread she felt looking at the little tribal center. Somehow, this place, her dream and the crystal she had once been the home of were all connected.


	2. Dedication

An hour or two later, armed with a dream catcher, and fed with fry-bread with honey and hot tea, Clark and Chloe headed back to the pick-up truck. Neither of them said much, both lost in their own thoughts. The children had vanished, leaving no trace, and the dogs had all retreated to the long shadows of the scattered trees. It was Clark that finally broke the silence when they reached the truck.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dreams you were having, Chloe?" He asked quietly, and Chloe glared at him across the hood of the truck.

"Why? Well, Clark, how about we start from the beginning, since we're going to be telling stories." Chloe hugged the dream catcher close. "When were you going to tell me about my part in your little Native American legend?"

"I wasn't sure if it was you." Clark replied, and then realizing how that sounded, and seeing the frown that deepened on Chloe's face, he held out his hands and shook his head. "I mean, I wasn't sure until recently."

"How recently?" Chloe asked, gritting her teeth. "I mean, we haven't been through enough together these last few weeks? I'm not ready for another Kryptonian adventure, Clark. I'm still recouping from the last one."

Clark walked around the truck, and pulled her into his embrace, just holding her. "I've known about Naman and Segeeth for a long time and I knew there was a human woman who was the mate of Naman. But I was never sure who that person was supposed to be. I've had the bracelet for years and I never even thought about it until yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Chloe looked up at him. "Yesterday, when?"

"Right before Pete came over. I was working on cleaning up the barn loft when I found the bracelet again." Clark told her, watching her face as she worked out the events in her mind.

"I left campus around 5:30, I wonder if my ghostly visitation had anything to do with your finding the bracelet when you did." Chloe pulled away from Clark slightly, looking up at him. "Did you touch it?"

"No, don't think so." Clark thought a moment. "No. I opened the box, looked at it, closed the box and put it down." He gave her a squeeze and walked back to the driver's side of the truck. "Let's get back to town." Clark paused, and Chloe looked over at him, to see what he was looking at. The little girl, Livvie, had appeared, her dark eyes watching Clark and Chloe impassively and absolutely silently.

"Here." She walked over to Chloe and handed her a smooth white pebble. "It's a worry stone. Mama says that if you hold it in your hand when you are worried, it will make you feel better." Livvie took a step back, and then reached into her pocket again. "And this," an oblong stone, flat and smooth on one side and domed on the other, flashing color at Clark and Chloe in the afternoon sun. "This is for Naman. Grandma says you will know what to do with it."

Solemnly, Livvie marched up to Clark and handed him the stone. Her little head barely came up to his hip, but she moved with all the grace and deliberation of an older woman.

"Thank you, Livvie." Clark squatted so he could meet her at eye level. "I'll keep this forever."

Livvie grinned again, revealing her missing tooth. "No, silly. It's not yours forever. You will know what to do." She put a small, brown hand on his cheek. "Naman?"

"Yes?" Clark looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

"Your questions will be answered when hers are." Livvie looked over at Chloe again. "Grandma's dream catcher will keep the bad dreams away. I have one. But, Mama told me that spirits talk to us in dreams. So, I put mine away. I want the spirits to tell me things. Maybe you should listen to them, too." She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Goodbye, Naman. Goodbye, lady." Livvie spun around and then skipped off in the direction of another small house just off the main road.

Chloe looked down at her pebble. Without realizing it, she had been rubbing it with her thumb since Livvie had given it to her. And she did feel a little better.

Krypton again. Chloe looked around her. She was in a preparation room, the ice blue gown from every other dream was spread across a large and sumptuous looking bed. Moving to the dressing table, Chloe could see the jewelry laid out waiting to be put on. She picked up the necklace first, her fingers closing around the smooth, round, glowing beads set in intervals around the white metal chain. The pendant, a teardrop shaped stone, was set in the same metal as the chain, the cone shaped setting also home to a deep blue stone. Setting the necklace down, Chloe reached for the bracelets. Large and cuff-style, each had a glowing oval crystal at the center, Chloe recognized them from previous dreams. They had capped the sleeve where it met her wrist and spilled over to the tops of her thumbs. Even though they seemed heavy, they weighed almost nothing.

"_You are past the age of dedication.." A familiar male voice from behind made Chloe jump, afraid that she was not dressed. She looked down and saw that she was clothed in a flowing white gown, fastened at the shoulders._

_The man laughed, "Fear not, Chloe. Your modesty is preserved." Jor-El appeared from the doorway. "Your parents should be here for these events, but," He smiled and held out his hands to her. She glided across the room and took them, allowing him to smile down into her face. "These are special circumstances." _

"_Why am I dreaming all of this? What is happening?" Chloe asked, and Jor-El released her hands._

"_When you and the crystal were separated, Chloe, two pieces broke off. One is in the possession of Kal-El, along with the original crystal." Jor-El told her. "The other piece is still inside you. The bridge in time that was created when you brought the crystal and key together still exists. Inside you." _

"_So, I'll come here when I sleep?" Chloe asked, and Jor-El nodded. "So,why am I playing dress up, then? What are those doors that Lara has brought me to? What is going on?"_

Jor-El nodded. "You have a right to know." He led her to a large window seat and sat down. "I will tell you everything…."

"Hey, we're home." Clark said, gently touching her shoulder. "Pete called during the drive back, said he wanted us to meet him at the Talon, said he needed to talk." He smiled at Chloe and she felt herself jerk awake.

"Clark.." She blinked. "Did I say anything?"

"No, except a snore or two." Clark kissed her nose. "Beyond that, you were out cold. You really haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"I haven't. But I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Maybe that's all I need is some rest." Chloe said, remembering Jor-El's promise. "Maybe a good nights sleep will help me find the answers."

Clark and Chloe found Pete sitting alone in the Talon, staring down into an oversized cup of coffee. Usually alert and engaged with his surroundings, Pete seemed very down, and more than a little lost in his own thoughts.

"He looks like he lost his best friend.." Clark muttered, and Chloe nodded, both of them instantly concerned.

"Or he's afraid he's going to lose his best friend." Chloe finished, and they walked over to the table and sat down. Pete didn't move at all, he just kept staring into the depths of his cup, as if he could read his future there.

"Pete?" Clark looked at his old friend, and touched him on the shoulder. Pete looked up, and nodded.

"Hey, Clark, Chloe." He picked up his cup and put it back down without drinking. "You find what you needed at the reservation?"

"A good start, but I'm worried about you now. Why do you look like you've just gotten the worst news in the world?" Chloe asked gently, and Pete glared at her.

"Chloe, mind your business." He snapped, and Chloe recoiled, surprised at his harshness. Pete groaned, and shook his head. "Look, sorry, okay, Chloe? I've got some stuff to tell you both, and I'm having a hard time doing it. You can't rush me, or ask me questions until I'm done." Clark and Chloe glanced at each other, and then back at Pete.

"Whatever it is, we're here for you, Pete." Clark said, and Pete nodded.

"I know man," Taking a deep breath in, Pete shuddered. "Okay. I have to say all of this, and get it said, so don't interrupt." Pete looked at Chloe. "Chloe?"

Chloe make a gesture of locking her lips and sat forward, leaning on her elbows.

"When your Dad died, Clark, we were away, with my dad. He'd taken us on vacation for the first time since he and Moms split. While we were there, in Hawaii, Dad dropped a bomb. He's getting married again." Pete looked down into his coffee. "The wedding is this weekend."

"Wow, Pete, I…" Chloe slapped her hands over her mouth, and Pete smiled reluctantly.

"I wanted to tell you guys, because I had no idea about Mr. Kent passing until I got your e-mail, Chloe. But I've been so caught up with my own family crap that I dropped the ball for you, Clark. I wasn't there for you, and I totally get it if you are mad at me."

"Pete." Clark put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Not being at my dad's funeral doesn't mean you dropped the ball. Don't beat yourself up over it, really."

"Yeah, Pete." Chloe said, sliding her hand across the table to cover the hand Pete had rested next to his cup. "I think this is all just part of growing up. We can't be together like this all the time anymore. And that's okay. You were with Clark in your thoughts, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Pete said, sniffling a little. "All part of growing up to miss the funeral of one of the people who had such a big influence on you back in the day." He looked up at Clark. "I'm so sorry, man."

"I know." Clark smiled weakly. "And Dad knew. He wouldn't want you to feel badly about missing his funeral, either."

Pete looked back into his coffee. "You think?"

"I know so." Chloe smiled. "Mr. Kent was never one for looking back with regret, Pete. He always had his eye on the future, and the people he loved."

Clark smiled at Chloe, glad of that image of his father. Chloe always knew exactly the right thing to say. "So," Clark cleared his throat. "When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow, at Dad's house. You both can come, but I don't recommend it." Pete laughed, shaking his head. "Hell, I don't even want to be there."

Chloe smiled. "We'll be there. Won't we, Clark?"

Clark grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank, guys. Really." Pete said, smiling. "I really didn't think I was going to make it through this week."

Chloe eyed the clothes in Lois' closet, ready to pounce on something. Most of Lois' dresses would be too long for her, Chloe thought, but then settled on a soft indigo blue dress she'd never seen Lois wear before. It was simple, with a low enough neckline to be sexy and still not cause a scandal, a plunging back and a shaped skirt that just grazed Chloe's ankles. She laid it out on the bed, and went back into the closet for shoes, finding a pair in exactly the right shade. Lois had to have bought this for something special, Chloe thought, and then, hearing her cousin clear her throat, poked her head out of the closet with a sheepish grin.

"I got invited to a wedding at the last minute, Lois. I hope you don't mind." Chloe gestured with the shoes, and Lois put her hands on her hips, grinning, one eyebrow cocked over her eyes.

"I bought that dress for you – you don't have anything dressy, and Bruce, " She blushed a little. "Said that there might be a big formal party coming up that we would all be invited to soon." Lois walked to her dresser and rummaged through her jewelry box. "Here, these were Grandmothers. I got them when Mom died, but I realized you don't have anything of hers do you?"

Chloe took the earrings and looked down at them. She remembered them well, how they glistened with hints of blue and purple against Grandmother Sullivan's white hair. Rainbow moonstones, brought back from the Pacific when Grandfather had fought in World War II – an engagement present. It was a romantic story that never failed to make Lois, Chloe and Lucy sigh with pleasure when they heard it. The earrings were soft domes, topped by oval iolites all set in white gold, reminding Chloe suddenly of the Kryptonian jewelry in her dream.

"I can't wear them." Lois said gently. "They get lost in my hair, and I'm not much for stuff like that. Lucy got her pearls, and I have her other things. I keep forgetting to give those to you, and I have some other things of hers in storage, for when you are really out on your own."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "Gosh Lois, it's not my birthday. I can't believe it, Grandmother Sullivan's earrings." She closed her hand around her grandmother's earrings and smiled. "It's been so hard not having Dad around." Then, remembering, "Did you say "Bruce" told you about a fancy event coming up?"

"Shut up, you." Lois grinned again. "Some fancy fundraiser for a foundation he belongs to. I told him I'd go, but only if you and Clark were there. He said that's how he planned it anyway. I had no excuse, and I couldn't say no."

Chloe is surrounded by girls, of all ages. Some are very young, barely old enough to be included in the company, others, appearing to be thirteen. All are dressed similarly, in elaborate gowns of pale shades. One of them, a tall platinum blonde, with eyes as blue as forget –me-nots, is pacing, her long strides barely hampered by the skirts of her green gown. Chloe smiles at her and the girl smiles back, lifting her skirts just enough to keep her feet clear of the gown's hem.

"I'm Kara." The girl says, plopping down on a cushioned bench next to Chloe. "Kara Zor-El." She smoothes her skirt and grimaces. "I can't wait for this to be over, so I can go back to Argo City. But we all have to go through it."

"Go through what?" Chloe asks, and Kara looks at her, surprised.

"The Dedication. I thought you looked a little too old for this." Kara's blue eyes narrow. "You're not from here, are you?"

"What gave me away? The fact that I'm three feet shorter than everyone else?" Chloe smiled, and Kara giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. The other girls glare over in their direction, shaking their elaborately coiffed heads.

"Well," Kara looked around, lowering her voice. "I don't know how prepared you are, but our mothers and future mothers-in-law will come with other women and bring us to the chamber of Dedication. It's a big deal if you care about getting married. Some of these kids are too little. It's a business arrangement between their families."

"And you older girls?" Chloe asked, forgetting for a moment that she too, was in the room waiting for her own Dedication. "Are any of you here for love?"

"Love?" Kara giggled again. "No. There are not many who marry here for Love. The middle class does, the poor." She peered over Chloe's head. "Oh, there's Aunt Lara!"

She waved, and Lara appeared, smiling and scented with that sweet and familiar fragrance.

"Are you ready, Chloe?" Lara held out her hand. "You look beautiful, Kara."

Kara had risen when her aunt approached and curtseyed deeply. "Thank you, Aunt Lara." She rose and did a turn. "Mother said the green was appropriate."

"You are as green as a first solstice sky, darling." Lara smiled, brushing Kara's forehead with a kiss. "We'll see you tonight."

"Farewell, Chloe." Kara waved, and Chloe felt herself being led to the door, where the familiar clutch of jewel tone gowned women waited to escort her down the long hallway to the tall doors that would open into the Chamber of Dedication.


	3. Return to Krypton

"_Lara, Jor-El was going to tell me what exactly is going on…."Chloe whispered urgently, and Lara nodded, looking around at the women just near them. "How can I find him?"_

_"He's waiting for you, beyond the doors." Lara said softly. "Having your Ceremony of Dedication will save more than one life today." She took Chloe's hand. "Kara, my niece will die today unless my brother in law sees you, and Kal-El together."_

_"Die?" Chloe hissed in alarm. "What do you mean, die?"_

_"You are Kal-El's lifemate. Of that there is no mistake." Lara sighed, raising an elegant hand to halt the steps of their companions. "My daughter in law is unwell. We will take a moment in here." She pressed a fingertip to the glowing wall and a doorway appeared._

_A small room, lined with cushioned benches lay before them and Chloe and Lara stepped inside, the door closing silently behind them, leaving the other women out in the corridor to wait._

_"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Chloe's voice was whispered awe._

_"Even if you did, we would not have time for me to explain. Another such opportunity will have to be looked forward to in the future." Lara nodded. "You have come to Krypton one of your Earth days before the explosion that destroys everyone and everything."_

_"That means Clark is here?" Chloe gasped, and Lara shook her head sadly._

_"He is long gone. We pretend for appearance sake, our servants are loyal and do not tell our secrets. His little ship will be carried to Earth by the faster flying debris from the explosion. If Kal-El had found the crystal that now at least partially resides in you, he would have been transported here in his dreams to learn the ways of his people, to understand who and what we were. Instead, Zod's corruption touched even our simple plan to save our son. Even from the Phantom Zone, Zod and his followers corrupted our technology with fragments of gemstones found in our mountains. They can be used to cause hallucinations, and others," Lara touched Chloe's necklace. "To direct and focus dreams."_

_"So, because I have this crystal in me, I'm picking up your radio waves?" Chloe asked, and Lara smiled._

_"That is a simplistic way of expressing it, yes. Jor-El's brother, Zor-El has created a time travelling device, large enough for a young girl to fit in. It will make one trip. However, he is reluctant to believe that Jor-El's decision to send our baby into space was the right one and will not let Kara leave." Lara sighed. "Our only hope is that Zor-El sees Kal-El grown, ready to be wed. Your arrival in the Dedication chamber will activate the crystal Kal-El has and he will be transported here just as you are."_

_"You think that this will make your brother in law let his daughter escape?" Chloe asked. "and does Zor-El have the device with him?"_

_"What I think does not matter, Chloe. This is our only hope. To save some small part of our race by helping Kara to escape the doom of Krypton." Lara hugged Chloe tight. "It is too much to ask of you, I know. But I have not seen a species so determined to survive as Humanity. Nor one so devoted to the salvation of others, even if it is pursued in the wrong way."_

_"How have you seen these things?" Chloe was stunned. "How is it possible?"_

_"I have seen them through you, Chloe." Lara's voice was a whispered prayer. "All of the struggles and victories of Humanity. I have seen them in you. The native shaman named you quite rightly, Angel heart."_

Chloe sat up, her hair in damp strips against her forehead. Glancing over at the cable receiver clock, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her keys, running barefoot out into the cool Kansas spring night. She had to wake up Clark, and somehow get him to go back to sleep with her. Grinning at how that sounded, Chloe jumped into her car and sped off toward the Kent farm, hoping against hope that Clark the early bird was awake.

Clark was awake, in spite of it being nearly 3:00 a.m. He had been sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning, dreams of a girl in green dancing in a long ballroom filled with light. Something was jabbing at him through his pocket, and while it did not pain him, Clark had to admit it was irritating. He reached in, and pulled out the oval stone that Livvie had given him earlier. It vibrated a little in his palm, growing warm. It skittered and danced on his palm and then was silent. Headlights in the driveway flashed through the window, and with a screech of brakes, Clark saw Chloe hurtling out of the car and up the front porch, in what had to be her pajamas. He opened the door for her, and she practically fell into his arms.

He grinned at her, welcoming her with a kiss. "Chloe, I can't believe you're here. And, in your pajamas." Clark pulled her a little closer. "Why Miss Sullivan, this is all, so sudden." Clark made his voice mock scandalized. "What about my reputation? This is a small town, you know." The thought of Chloe making a late night booty call was enough to make Clark's eyes tingle with warmth, but apparently, Chloe had other plans.

"Clark, quit being silly." Chloe breathed, smiling at him. "We have to go to sleep. Right now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. "Really. Sleep. Where is that crystal?"

"Lara's Crystal? I put it back in Grandmother Clark's desk. Why?" Clark asked, as Chloe adjusted pillows and made the couch ready for them to sleep on. "Chloe, what's going on?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, Clark. I'm about to introduce you to your parents." Chloe studied the couch. "We should both fit here, I think. Come on, Clark Jerome Kent! Time is wasting!" She turned, seeing him standing there watching her. "Get the crystal."

Clark shrugged and went to the desk, avoiding the blue velvet box that held Chloe's necklace. Lara's crystal was glowing softly, illuminating the inside of the desk. Clark took it out and turned back to Chloe. She was watching him, and smiling.

"What now?" Clark asked, looking down. His feet were bare, but that wasn't why she was smiling at him.

"Do you always sleep in your jeans?" Chloe asked, and Clark grinned. Other than his boots and socks, Clark was still wearing his clothes from earlier that day.

"I fell asleep on the couch trying to study. I'll be right back." He zipped upstairs and returned just as quickly wearing a new t-shirt and sweatpants. "Okay, ready to go to sleep."

"Go lay down." Chloe pointed to the couch, and then promptly cuddled up beside him. She grabbed the hand he was holding the crystal with, and placed it on his chest, and kept her hand there as well. "Okay. Go to sleep. I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Get where?" Clark turned to look down into Chloe's face. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to Krypton, Clark." Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. "This is the best way to get there yet. Go on, go to sleep."

_Clark opened his eyes. He was alone in a large, vaulted room. He walked around it, to a large window that looked out onto a large and busy city. The sky was a pale green, with white clouds marbled in it, the pale outline of three moons in various phases just visible. The city was unlike any other Clark had seen, spires of crystalline elegantly stretched toward the waxing and waning moons. "Krypton." He gasped, leaning his head against the window. "It's magnificent."_

_"It is." Jor-El's voice surprised Clark, and he turned around. In all the years he had heard who he had assumed to be Jor-El, never had he truly thought of what his father would look like. Jor-El was tall, not quite as tall as Zod had been. He stood before Clark, his white hair caught in away from his face in a long pony tail, his robes a deep and sedate navy blue. But his green eyes had filled with tears of pride. "But nothing would have prepared me for this moment, Kal-El. Having just placed you in the shuttle only hours ago. How small and fragile you were. And now, my son." Jor-El smiled. "You are a man."_

_Clark blinked away tears of his own. "I don't understand. How am I here?"_

_"The crystal your mother sent in the ship with you has the power to direct your dreams. And through the connection your Chloe Sullivan has with it, we are able to draw you both back in time." Jor-El advanced two steps. "We hoped we could complete your education this way, watch you grow. But Zod stole that from us, using crystals of his own to control the ship and other Kryptonian stones of this nature, trying to escape from the Phantom Zone."_

_"How do I know you're well, you?" Clark asked, and Jor-El nodded in understanding._

_"I am not proud to admit it, but in your past, I had been sent to Earth to learn obedience, before my marriage to your mother. I fell in love with a human woman, named Louise.. She was beautiful and a jealous lover murdered her. Hiram Kent helped me escape, and his son, Jonathan became your Earthly father. I left behind a token, a memento."_

_"The necklace in the caves." Clark said, and Jor-El smiled and then laughed._

_"Ah, you did find it. I am not surprised. You are much like your mother. With her, there are no secrets." Jor-El closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. "My son." He embraced Clark, who now could no longer blink back the tears. Kal-El had come home._

_Chloe, for her part, awoke with Lara in the small sitting room she had been in earlier._

_She blinked and stood, Lara rose with her, alarm etched into the older woman's beautiful face, all composure lost._

_"Chloe, what is it?" She asked, and then stopped, her hand over her heart. All the color drained from Lara's face, and she looked around the small room. "He is here. I can feel him. Oh, Chloe!" Lara gasped. "Please, where is he?"_

_"I don't know." Chloe answered, holding Lara's hand tightly. "How can I know?"_

_Lara smiled, through the silvery tears that stained her cheeks. "How do you always know, most precious girl?" Lara touched Chloe's chest, over her heart. "With your very soul."_

_Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated. "He's with Jor-El."_

_Lara looked up, her face exquisite in the emotions that raced across it. "Rao be praised. Come, Chloe. Your dedication must wait."_

_The two women burst from the room, and the women who had been waiting for them jumped in surprise._

_"Lara, what is wrong?" One woman, the one in deep green, stepped forward. Her eyes were a deep shade of forget-me-not blue and Chloe knew her instantly. Kara's mother._

_"He is here." Lara whispered. The woman gasped, and looked behind her at others. "The chance to save Kara is here."_

_"Rao defend us." The woman said, shaking her head. "The Dedication?"_

_"Kara must complete her Dedication. Go,tell them that Chloe is unwell. Be with your daughter while you still can. I'll meet you at the chamber doors." Lara hugged her sister in law frantically. "Our children will be saved, Kira." Her voice was savage in it's pride, fierce in it's devotion. "Jor-El was RIGHT."_

_Lara released her sister in law, grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her down the corridor, as Kira shooed the other women back to the room where the girls waited their turn in the Chamber. The shimmering doors loomed before them, but Lara turned left and touched the wall, opening another hidden door. Chloe made a mental note to ask how they did that, and then promptly forgot the idea when the scene in the room became clear to her dreaming mind._

_Clark, dressed as usual in his denim jacket, a neat blue and white plaid shirt and work worn jeans, stood beside his father against a landscape that Chloe was sure could not be real. Jor-El was tall, taller than Clark but not by much, as regal looking as Lara. Lara._

_Chloe turned around to find Clark's natural mother frozen in the doorway of the chamber._

_She had put her hand on the doorframe to steady herself, and for a moment it seemed she was not breathing. Her eyes did not leave her husband and son._

_"Lara?" Chloe went back to her and took her hand. "Are you ready to meet Clark, I mean, Kal-El?"_

_"Clark." Lara said the name, her voice full of wonder. "My son. My Kal-El." She turned to Chloe. "I feel as if I could not take another step All of my strength has left me."_

_"You do not need to, beloved." Jor-El said, walking to the women with Clark beside him. "See, your son comes to you."_

_"Lara." Clark smiled, and Chloe could tell that as much as his heart broke for it, he could not call her mother. Lara, however, was not disturbed at all by this, because she just shook her head, lowering her face._

_"I cannot." She turned her white-gowned back, dropping her face into her hands. "If I see you now, and have to say goodbye again, I will spend the next hours in agony, praying for the explosion to come that much sooner. I cannot bear it."_

_"Lara, if I cannot look into your face now, never get to see you again…." Clark began, choking back a sob himself. "Even if this is just a dream…"_

_Lara turned and raised her face so that he could see her. The resemblance between mother and son was uncanny, from the moist eyes to the brave, bright smile and the dark, unruly curls. "My son." She opened her arms and pulled him to her, with a huge sigh of relief. "My son, my son."_

_Clark laughed as she held him, closing his eyes. Her scent was familiar, the only thing he had remembered about Krypton, besides her name. Lara. Clark let her hold him, and then pulled himself away just enough to look down at her. There was something he wanted her to know._

_"I am loved, Lara. Martha and Jonathan Kent gave me everything they knew how to, loved me better than if I had been their own. I am the man I am because of them, and I want you to know that. Sending me to Earth, to them…"_

_"Love, love." Lara sighed, wiping her eyes. "I know." She reached for Chloe's hand and squeezed it. "Rao knows I am grateful for every blessing, and the Kents are definitely mine. Earth has been my blessing. Darling, darling boy."_

_Jor-El cleared his throat, and smiled at them. "Lara, you forget yourself." He said softly teasing, and she shook her head, dignified in her combined joy and grief._

_"I have never been more myself than I am right now. I am surrounded by everyone I love. And no matter what happens now, knowing Kal-El is definitely safe, with a future." She looked at Chloe again,smiling. "I am satisfied beyond all understanding."_

_Jor-El nodded. "And you have never been more beautiful." He held out a hand to Chloe. "There is still much to do. I have told Kal-El all that we hope to achieve, Chloe."_

_"So, once we gather ourselves together again, we go to the chamber of Dedication." Chloe said, nodding. "But then what.?"_

_"My brother and his family will be there, waiting. Kara has been Dedicated already?" Jor-El asked, and Lara nodded, still looking at Clark. "We will present you to the house of El, and you will become a member of the family. This is not a marriage, but you will be bound to the House of El by your promise." Jor-El patted Chloe's hand. "I am proud to call you daughter, child. So much of what I loved about Earth, I can see in you."_

_Chloe smiled up at him. "Thank you, Jor-El."_

_Jor-El nodded. "And now, if you will forgive us, my wife needs to collect herself, and I must fetch, ehem, proper audience garments for my son." Jor-El eyed Clark's jeans with a flicker of envy. "I wish I still fit into the pants I brought back. Well," Waving away the thought, Jor-El took Lara's hand. "We will return for you in a moment."_

_When they had gone, and the door slid to a close behind them, Chloe moved to the window, to stare out at the landscape. The sky had deepened to the deep green blue of an emerald, the stars just as pure and sparkling white as they were on Earth. Clark had said nothing, too overcome to speak. Chloe let him have his moment. She remembered her visit to her mother in the private mental hospital Uncle Sam had found for her. Just the simple look of recognition and gentle touch had destroyed Chloe, and she was sure Clark was having the same emotions._

_She kept her back to him, allowing him the space he needed. After a moment, she heard him sniffle and then the sounds of his boots on the floor, the steps ponderously heavy in the silence of the room._

_"You look amazing." Clark said finally. "Like you belong here."_

_Chloe turned, grinning. "That's all you have to say? Clark! You just had a moment that defies description and all you can say is how great I look?"_

_"You do." Clark replied. "This. All of it," He gestured to the cityscape before them. "I have to process yet." He started to put his arm around her shoulders and then thought better of it, and took her hand instead. "About this Dedication business. Jor-El explained it to me, and to get my uncle to let Kara go, we have to be betrothed. Proper guardians, or something like that." He shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't have to stick when we get back, if you don't want it to."_

_"Gee Clark, it's a little late for commitment issues, isn't it?" Chloe laughed, resting her head on his arm. "I don't care about any of this. Whatever our future brings, I'll be glad as long as I'm with you."_

_He nodded and turned her to face him. "If we were to ever get married, I mean, really, it won't be for awhile. Not until we're done with school, and you've…." Clark reached out and touched the necklace she wore, his eyes wide. "made your name in journalism." His finger traced the pendant and then he looked up into her eyes. "I'm willing to do this, and mean it. I love you, Chloe."_

_"Oh, Clark." Chloe reached up and touched his face. "I've always loved you. I always will." She smiled again. "Don't think I could find a wedding gown on Earth like this one anyway."_

_Clark smiled. "I wish I had a camera." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll remember you this way, though, forever."_


	4. Escape to Kansas

Moments later, Chloe took a deep breath, and looked at Lara, who smiled at her peacefully. The tranquil feel of the earlier dreams had returned, and Chloe now knew why. She smiled, no longer afraid of what was behind the shimmering, watery doors. Whatever it was, she and Clark would handle it together. The procession of women walked toward the doors slowly, and the music flowed over them like cool air. They reached the doors, and Chloe felt a frisson of the fear she had felt earlier, and she looked over at Lara for reassurance.

"Today is not your wedding day, Chloe, I promise you. Our weddings are much more formal." Lara replied, her tone gently snarky, as if she herself found the rituals overbearing. "Imagine three days of ceremonies after days in seclusion, dancing, feasting and heavier gowns." Chloe rolled her eyes and Lara nodded in agreement. "But the Dedication will make you family, and Zor-El can no longer object to Kara escaping. She will leave in your care. As is proper." And then, Lara added softly, "For myself, I am glad to be here, to be part of the journey, even for this stolen time." Her eyes filled again, but she brushed them away with a brave tilt of her head.

"Me too." Chloe said, squaring her shoulders. "Let's go save the damsel in distress."

Lara nodded, raising her hand. In a voice that did not seem like her own, Lara began to speak. "Hark! Lara, daughter of the house of Lor-Van, wife of the house of El calls. I come with the intended bride of my only son, Cla – Kal-El." Lara smiled, casting Chloe a sidelong glance. "I ask to present her for Dedication."

The shimmering doors parted, the water receding in glistening waves into the elaborate doorframes. The room was ablaze with light that emanated from the walls, and the music that had drifted over them in the corridor continued to flow around them, drawing them forward to the center of the room. A circular platform stood in the middle, and there, Jor-El and Clark waited. Around them, members of the house of El, Jor-El's brothers and their families stood ready to bear witness. As they walked down the aisle toward the platform, Chloe could see a balcony, and in the balcony, eight men and women sat, ready to perform the ceremony of Dedication.

"Whoa." Chloe said under her breath, and Lara smiled.

. All around them, people smiled in approval. They took their final steps, and Chloe could see Clark, smiling at her. He was dressed in similar robes as Jor-El, in a rich blue that made his eyes look like emeralds. Clark had not taken his eyes off her from the moment she had walked into the room, Chloe glided up the steps, took Clark's hand, her eyes dancing.

"You take my breath away." Clark whispered, and Chloe smiled up at him.

"You look amazing, yourself. So much better than plaid." Chloe whispered back, and Clark grinned, a hand rising self consciously to collar of the long, cloaklike coat he wore.

"Jor-El, you bring this, girl," A male voice boomed from the balcony "before us for Dedication. It is unheard of for a young woman to come to us at this age. The absence of her parents is inexcusable, alien or not."

"The circumstances, I'm afraid, did not allow us another choice." Jor-El said, "Kal-El has fallen in love with this girl, and we have no other wish than to have her as our daughter We must insist upon it, in fact."

"We are all quite aware of your pet hysteria, Jor-El. I'm sure your haste derives from that particular source." The man cleared his throat. "Is this your wish, Lara Lor-Van, wife of Jor-El? Will you accept her into your home, teach her the history of your clans, give her the guidance she will need in raising the next generation of Kryptonians?" .

"It is my deepest and most cherished wish." Lara said, her voice quavering. "To see their children grow under our green skies. In the absence of her mother, I will do all I can to guide her, teach her and more than just accept her. I welcome her with my whole heart." Lara smiled and stepped back, Jor-El's arm sliding around her shoulders.

"And you, Kal-El," this voice, again a male one, "Do you wish this girl, alien though she may be, to share in your life, both in this Dedication and in the union of marriage that will be sure to follow? Understanding that marriage is an unbreakable vow of loyalty and trust, can you pledge your troth here and now?"

Clark looked at Chloe. He cleared his throat, and Chloe bit her lip. "I can't imagine my life without her. I love her, your honors."

"Most unusual." A woman spoke, rising from her seat in the balcony. "Kal-El, love is not something to be frivolous about. Do you trust in your parent's judgement, in choosing this girl to be Dedicated today? Can you know, in your youth and impetuousness what love actually is?"

"Yes. I trust them completely. I trust her completely." Clark smiled at Chloe again. "I know about love… I have had examples of it before me my whole life."

"Hmmph." The woman who had risen sat back down. "Good, this all is most unusual already."

"Chloe Suli-Van," a new woman spoke, and Chloe could see her rise. "You come among us from a distant star, a stranger among us, and yet you show no fear. The Dedication binds you forever to the House of El and to Krypton. Even away, you will become part of the tapestry of our world, a shining strand woven into our culture and society. Your commitment to the son of Jor-El is only the beginning. Will you be a faithful and loyal daughter to the House of El? Can you accept the newness of our ways, tolerate that which is not in keeping with the culture you are used to?"

"I have made my life's quest about new and unusual," Chloe said, confidently. "I am not afraid because I have Kal-El with me. Even when we are apart, I know he is there. I will honor his parents and his family, loving them as if they were my own flesh and blood. I can't do more than that." She looked up, at the people on the balcony. They spoke amongst themselves, and the leader of the group, a majestic looking man in black robes, rose.

"Chloe Suli-Van, you are ready." Clark stepped back, standing beside his father. "Today, before all of the House of El, I dedicate this girl to them. She is now kith and kin of yours, one of your blood and bone. The bond of matrimony will come in time, but today, she is yours, until the day she becomes the wife of Kal-El." He bowed his head. "Rao grant you many blessings." A shower of light poured down from the ceiling, and Chloe felt for all the world as if she were being baptized in starlight. The people on the balcony rose, and left the room, and Jor-El's family cheered as Clark took her in his arms.

"I'm not supposed to kiss you. They told me that it's just not done in public here" Clark whispered. "It's all I want to do though."

"Hey, I'm not from around here." Chloe grinned, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him. The cheer grew louder, accompanied by bursts of laughter. "There. I don't think they minded." Clark leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Married or not, this was a moment they would both treasure always.

"Come." Jor-El said, his hand on Clark's shoulder. "We should to speak to Zor now."

Zor-El stood a little away from the others, speaking in hushed tones with his wife, while his daughter stood nearby, holding a gift from her betrothed's family, a small, white puppy. When she saw Chloe, she grinned and ran to her.

"Now we are cousins. How exciting!" Kara exclaimed, looping her arm under Chloe's, She cuddled her puppy, and looked over at Chloe. "So, you really aren't from Krypton? I thought maybe you were from the colonies on the far side of the planet. They do things differently there." She turned to look at Clark. "I changed your swaddling just two nights ago. It's not fair that you are older than me now." Kara pouted beautifully, and Chloe was reminded of an angel in a Renaissance painting or sculpture. And looking around the room, Chloe had to admit, just as she wondered when seeing Zod in his terrible glory, yes, all of the inhabitants of Krypton were perfect.

Clark laughed. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about you changing my diapers, little cousin." Clark patted her on the head, teasing. Kara scowled charmingly at him , and punched his arm. Clark's face seemed to register the sensation, and then he turned to Chloe. "I FELT that. It actually ALMOST hurt." He grinned at Kara and she handed Chloe her puppy to chase after Clark, shrieking threats and laughter through the vaulted hall. Chloe looked at the small white dog, and pressed her cheek to its velvety head. Among his own, Clark seemed to become young and Chloe smiled watching him.

"You cannot know what a comfort it will be, knowing that she is safe." Kara's mother said, smiling at Chloe, distracting the younger girl from thoughts of Clark racing around Kent farm with their children someday. "Jor-El has my husband nearly convinced that it is the only way."

"I'm not sure if the state of Kansas is going to be big enough for the both of them." Chloe laughed, "Jor-El said your husband created some kind of time machine?"

"It's actually not a time machine at all." Kira replied. "It's actually an inter-dimensional warp creator. We will program in the coordinates we need and all Kara need do is step through and into your world. The process is, of course, more complicated than that, but the effect is the same."

"Amazing." Chloe's fingers itched to write that down, to even commit to paper the possibility of such a device. "I imagine that this is new technology, yes?"

"Oh, entirely new, highly controversial, and extremely experimental." Kira reached over to scratch the puppy's ear. "The warp creator has been brought from Argo City and assembled. I've gathered some of Kara's belongings for her to take with her." Clark's aunt turned to look at Chloe. "I can get some other things for you to wear, if you want. Every girl should keep her Dedication gown."

"I'm going to be able to take this back with me?" Chloe touched the skirt with her free hand. "Are you serious?"

"I see no reason why not." Zor-El said smoothly, as he stopped beside his wife, accompanied by Jor-El and Lara. "The portal will fit Kara and what she can carry."

His smile was large and white in his tanned face. "No one suspects that a scientist devoted to the study of weather control could develop such a thing."

Kira turned to look up at her husband. "You have decided?"

'Yes, my wife." Zor-El nodded solemnly. "My brother was correct. How can I argue with the evidence before me?" He gestured to where Clark and Kara playfully struggled, the girl's voice raised in exhilarated protest "Yesterday, my nephew was an infant, today, he comes from the future a man. He is strong, and well grown. My daughter will be safe in his care. But, we must do this soon, and quietly. The portal will only work the one time."

"We'd better not waste any more time then." Clark said, returning to the group with his cousin thrown over his shoulder, beating on his wide back with her fists.

"Come, the warp induction portal has been assembled in my laboratory." Jor-El told them. "Kal-El is correct, time is a commodity we do not have in abundance."

Later on, if Chloe tried to remember what Krypton was like, what she would remember the sky, the breathtaking greenness of it, and the diamond like perfection of the strange stars contained within it. From the balcony of Jor-El's lab, Chloe looked up into that perfect sky to find the star she called home.

"It's that one." Lara had come to stand beside Chloe at the balcony railing. She pointed to a bright, but faintly yellow star. "That is your solar system there.. We call it Terra."

"Terra." Chloe nodded. "What happens now, Lara? I know that the explosion does, but will Clark and I ever hear from you and Jor-El again?" She looked over at the older woman, who had not stopped looking up at the yellow star.

"It is my wish." Lara said softly. "To find a way to be with you and Kal-El always. A mothers love transcends all things, perhaps even time and disaster." She smiled at Chloe. "You must remember that, Chloe. When you are mother yourself."

"I will." Chloe took Lara's hand in her own. "I think I'm ready."

"The trip for you and Kal-El will be fairly simple." Lara said, leading Chloe back into the lab. They had all changed into more utilitarian garb, Clark was once again in denim and plaid, Kara wore a simple, form fitting green jumpsuit, and Chloe a similar one in deep blue. "You will simply wake up. We have used the crystal we gave you as a focusing beacon. Kara should be with you when you awaken." Lara squeezed Chloe's hand, and then turned to Clark.

"Kal-El." Lara hugged him. "You have exceeded all of my hopes for you. I know that you cannot possibly fail in achieving your destiny on Earth. Before, I when I put you in your little ship, my heart broke with despair. Now, it is full." Lara looked into Clark's eyes. "Full of hope and pride. Rao go with you, my son." Her eyes filled with tears but she raised her chin and smiled. Clark mirrored her smile, and reached a hand up to wipe away the tear that escaped from her eye.

"Lara, I don't know what to say." Clark's voice was low. "Except thank you."

Lara nodded, and touched his cheek. Quickly, she turned, and hugged Chloe.

"Goodbye, beautiful girl. Take care of my son."

Chloe smiled. "I already do." She gave Lara a squeeze, and found herself immediately embraced by Jor-El.

"Chloe Sullivan." He said, fatherly concern deeply ingrained in his voice. "I am sending you and Kal-El back first, so you will be there for Kara when she arrives. The challenges will be greater, because she will not have grown up on Earth, learning the effects of your sun as she matures. You will have an adolescent to guide." Jor-El looked down into Chloe's eyes. "I do not doubt that you are equal to the task."

"I'll do my best." Chloe gave him a brisk military salute. They both smiled at the same time, and Jor-El leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I am blessed by Rao with such a daughter." Jor-El said, and then turned to Clark.

"Are you ready, Kal-El?"

"I am." Clark nodded. "Jor-El, over the years, there have been many times where I may have misjudged you, or misunderstood…"

"My son." Jor-El shook his head. "There has always been Zod between us. He has done what he could to try and twist you into his creature. There is no need to explain. If I could undo the damage he has wrought for you, I would. It is I that owe you the apology, Kal-El. I had thought imprisonment in the Phantom Zone would be enough. I mourn for Jonathan Kent. His father and mother were the best of humans I ever knew."

"The portal will not be able to be sustained for much longer. "Zor-El's deep voice echoed through the laboratory. "The time for Kal-El and Chloe Suli-Van to return has come."

Clark took Chloe's hand. "Ready?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing Kansas again." Chloe smiled.

Jor-El nodded, and took from his pocket the crystal that had drawn them to Krypton. Somberly, Lara placed her hand on the crystal, and raised her other in farewell. Chloe noticed that the air around her grew thin, the figures of Jor-El and Lara growing fainter.

"My love goes with you, Kal-El. Through time and space. My love is eternal." Lara's voice was soft in the darkness that had enveloped Chloe. She could feel Clark's hand in her own. They were going home.

Chloe opened her eyes. It was morning, and they were on the couch in the Kent's living room. She blinked twice, and looked up. Clark was still sleeping, his breathing deep and even. He sighed, and he spoke in his sleep, his voice a soft whisper.

"Goodbye, Mother." A single tear traced itself down Clark's cheek. "Father."

A large crash in the kitchen woke Clark up, and smiling, they both sat up, to find Kara sitting cross-legged on the Kent kitchen table, digging a spoon into one of Mrs. Kent's famous apple pies. Still clad in the dark green jumpsuit, her long white-blond hair spilled around her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled as she deeply inhaled, taking in the new scent of the fresh pie. For all appearances, she was a typical thirteen year old girl, but Chloe knew that it would not be long before her particular 'abilities' would bubble to the surface. And the exquisite ice-blue gown Chloe had worn for her Dedication was slung carefully over a chair, along with Kara's backpack.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." She grinned, shoveling a large spoonful of pie into her mouth. Closing her eyes in delight, Kara smiled while chewing the pie. Her words just about distinguishable around her overloaded mouth, the Kryptonian girl laughed. " I think I'm going to like it here." Another large crash rang out from the pantry, and a small, white puppy appeared, dragging with him a fresh, unopened 20lb sack of Shelby's dog food, his tail wagging furiously. Kara watched him with great amusement, and licked her lips.

"I'm naming him Krypto." Kara said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "I couldn't leave him to die…he's still so little. It'll be okay, right, Kal, er, I mean, Clark?"Kara smiled charmingly, heartbreakingly. The El family smile.

Clark and Chloe looked at each other in amazement, too overwhelmed to speak. It was going to be quite an adventure after all.


	5. Growing Up

Dropping her keys on the little table in the front hall, Martha Kent kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. After a marathon of committee meetings, the relief of her cool, quiet house was exactly what Martha needed before the Ross wedding this afternoon. A small white blur darted through her legs, nearly knocking her over, and Martha felt herself caught by a pair of strong, but delicate hands. She looked up, and found herself staring into the face of an angel, her blue eyes the exact shade of the Kansas spring sky. The girl smiled shyly, and Martha smiled back, neither of them saying anything. Martha regained her balance, reaching for the hall table. The girl let go when she was sure Martha was steady on her feet, and then smiled again, darting off to capture the white blur, a wriggling, enthusiastic puppy and returned, holding the young dog in her arms.

"Who are you?" Martha asked softly, and the girl's innocent smile widened. Something familiar about the child's ready smile, and her quietly inquisitive expression, but Martha could not put her finger on it.

"I'm Kara." The girl introduced herself simply, and then held out the puppy. "He's Krypto."

"Hi, Krypto." Martha smiled and took the puppy in her arms, amazed at his strength as he struggled to lick her face. Krypto. Martha gasped, and looked at Kara again. "You're Kryptonian?"

Kara nodded, her smile fading. "Krypton is gone, now." Tears welled in her eyes, and she sniffled a little, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm Martha." The older woman said quickly, putting out a hand. "Clark's Mom."

Kara stared at Martha's hand for a moment, and then took it in her own. "You must be so scared." Martha spoke softly, almost to herself, and Kara looked up, in alarm.

"How did you know that?" The girl asked, afraid. The tears had begun to spill over onto her peach-creamy cheeks. Martha smiled gently and squeezed Kara's hand.

"I guess because I'd be scared too, if I found myself in a strange place, surrounded by strange people." Martha offered, and Kara nodded. "But we're not strangers anymore, are we?" She smiled reassuringly, and the girl swallowed deeply, wiping her tears away.

"No." Kara smiled weakly, dropping Martha's hand to take Krypto back. "Clark told me you were nice."

"Clark said?" Martha looked around. "Where is he?"

"Mom?" Clark came down the stairs, and smiled when he saw his mother. "Boy, am I glad to see you. I have a lot to tell you about." He looked over at Kara. "I see you met my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Martha asked, taking her son by the sleeve and pulling him into the kitchen. "Krypton has been gone for a long time, Clark. How did this girl get here?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Clark began but Kara spoke from the doorway, interrupting him.

"He went back in time, to Krypton and convinced my parents to let me escape." She tipped her head and frowned at Clark. "That wasn't hard, Clark, was it? That's the truth, isn't it?" She shook her head and glared at Clark, expressing pre-teen annoyance, and Martha stifled a chuckle.

"You're absolutely right, sweetheart." Martha smiled at her and turned back to Clark. "You went back in TIME. Clark?"

"I told you it was hard to explain." Clark said quickly, holding out his hands. "Jor-El and Lara pulled Chloe and I back to Krypton last night, while we were sleeping. Because we went back, my uncle Zor-El let Kara leave Krypton before the explosion. When I woke up this morning, Kara was here. Oh, and we're out of pie. Kara has eaten three of them so far. Chloe's on her way with clothes and food." He finished, and Martha nodded slowly, taking in what Clark had said. Her eyes flicked back to Kara, who had moved back into the living room, studying the framed family pictures that had been placed the mantle.

"Oh, that poor girl. To lose everything she's ever known…it's horrific." Martha looked up at Clark. "What are we going to do?"

"I was hoping she could stay with us, Mom. I know you're busy, but I'm here, and there's Chloe, and Lois…." Clark said, lowering his voice.

"Clark." Martha shook her head. "Of course she's going to stay with us. She's your family, our family. I just have to figure out where we're going to put her." She looked into the living room, Kara had fallen asleep on the couch, little Krypto curled in a ball beside her. "And where we're going to say she came from."

It was once again Clark's favorite time of day. The Ross' large white house glowed in the mellow light, and the backyard where Pete and Clark had spent many a boyhood hour playing had been transformed. Chloe held Clark's hand as they watched Pete's dad, Mr. Ross marry Miss Wilson, the new English teacher at the Smallville middle school. Martha, resplendent in a moss green suit, sat with Kara, who watched the proceedings with a curious and polite attention. Pete looked like he was attending a dental appointment instead of his father's wedding, and Clark suddenly found himself wondering how he would feel if his mother decided to re-marry someday. It was a little different, because his dad had died, but it wouldn't be that easy to accept someone new. He looked at Chloe, who once again, managed to take his breath away. There had to be something to that, that breathless feeling when he never felt that way otherwise. Sensing his eyes on her, Chloe turned to look up at him and smiled. Clark smiled back, feeling his breath catch in his chest.

Mr. Ross kissed his bride, and the gathered friends and family cheered. Chloe clapped, smiling, and Clark whistled, watching Pete. His friend wiped his eyes, heartbroken, and nodding, walked back toward the house alone. His brothers had joined the celebration, and Clark knew where he had to go.

"Chloe, I'll be…" Clark began, looking off again in the direction that Pete had disappeared in, and Chloe nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be keeping Kara from devouring the wedding cake," She smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "And once again envying the Kryptonian digestive system and metabolism."

Clark grinned and loped off after Pete. He found his friend up in the tree-house they had built in the large trees on the side of house.

"I'm coming up." Clark called, and the rope ladder appeared from the top hatch.

"Might as well do it the old-fashioned way." Pete's voice floated down from the tree house. "For old times sake."

"Hey, Pete." Clark said, after making the short climb and lifting himself into the tree house. "You okay?"

"Nah, man." Pete shook his head. "I'm not okay. I'm not even close to okay."

"It was bound to happen. It stinks, but…" Clark looked off, out the window to where the wedding reception had begun. "I don't know how I'd deal if Mom decided to get married again. But the most important thing would be that she was happy."

"I know it." Pete agreed. He smiled. "What do you think of her?

"Your dad's wife?" Clark's eyebrows raised high "There's going to be a lot of broken hearts at Smallville Middle School after spring break."

Clark and Pete both laughed, and Pete sighed. "It's hard thinking about going back to California. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, Pete." Clark saw Kara wandering away from the party, looking around. "Hey, my cousin is looking for us. We should get back."

"I'll be down in a minute." Pete smiled. "I'll be okay."

"You're sure?" Clark asked.

"CK." Pete nodded. "I know you got my back, man. I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay." Clark smiled brightly. "See you down there."

"Yeah, man. Save me some cake." Pete called after Clark, watching his friend disappear down the rope ladder. Growing up sucked, Pete thought, watching Clark go to meet his cousin. But it had to be done. Pete smiled and made his way down the ladder. He had to go talk to his dad.

"Hey, Kara." Clark said, and Kara waved brightly. She looked just like any other human girl, except maybe a little taller. Her hair, slipping free from the ribbon Martha had used to tie it away from her face shone like early moonlight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wondered where you were." Kara slid her hand into Clarks. "Everyone here is nice. Is everyone on Earth like this?" Her eyes were full of innocent wonder, and Clark smiled.

"Well, most are, I think." Clark swung Kara's arm and she laughed. "Some aren't, but you don't have to worry about them right now."

Kara nodded, and looked down at the grass. She had already taken off her shoes and was barefoot. "Martha says I'm going to live with you. Be like your sister."

"We're family. And we need to stick together." Clark replied, and Kara sighed. "There's a lot I can teach you about Earth, and you have to tell me all about Krypton. I have a lot to learn." Kara nodded, and looked up to the sky, with it's streaks of sunset color.

"I wish I could see where Krypton was. I'm homesick. I miss Mother and Father. I want to see them again," She began to cry, and Clark pulled her to him in a loose hug while she sobbed. They stood there together in the soft and growing dusk, two refugees, shipwrecked in a strange land. But now, it felt a little more like home for both of them. Chloe found them standing there, the young girl still quietly sniffling against her older cousin, and Clark just holding her and telling her in a barely audible croon about being thirteen here. She smiled, and went back to the party, blowing a gentle kiss in Clark's direction. He looked up, and smiled, raising a hand in reply.

After a few minutes, Clark and Kara reappeared, and Chloe was glad to see Kara smiling and chattering again, holding Clark's hand trustingly.

"Hey, Superman." Chloe said, as Clark approached, sliding his free arm around her shoulders. "Everyone safe and sound?"

Clark looked at Kara, who was smiling up at him. "I think so." Clark said, as Chloe moved a little closer. "Did I miss anything?"

"There's been four middle schoolers looking around for Kara." Chloe said, looking over at the group of girls that had gathered nearby. "A little bird told them that you were new in town and could use a friend or two."

Kara eyed them suspiciously. "I have to tell them lies."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other in alarm. In the past few hours, they had discovered that Kara's resistance to lying was a superpower all on it's own.

"Kara." Chloe began softly. "I wish Earth was more like Krypton, so tolerant and accepting of aliens. But there are a lot of people who don't even believe that other life exists in the universe. You and Clark are in the minority here."

The younger girl frowned deeply. "That's arrogant."

"It's the way it is." Clark rejoined. "I don't like lying about who I am either. But we have to. Promise me, Kara. It's too dangerous for us. Someday, maybe it will be different."

"I promise." Kara replied dully. "I'm Kara Kent, cousin to Clark Kent. I moved here from far away after my parents died." She sighed, "At least that's true." One of the girls in the little group waved, and Kara reluctantly smiled.

"Go ahead." Chloe urged. "We'll be right here."

Kara nodded, dropping Clark's hand. She took two steps, and then turned and abruptly hugged Clark and Chloe together. "I'm glad I have you both. I hate feeling alone." She broke the embrace and walked to the girls, her floral skirt swinging around her ankles. After a minute, they all ran to dance, and Clark nodded.

"I think she'll be okay." He said, and putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the blue velvet box he'd been carrying around. "Oh, Chloe. This is for you." He pulled it out, and Chloe eyed him dubiously.

"I hope you didn't let that Dedication business on Krypton go to your head, Kent." Chloe said, taking the offering. "Nineteen is a little young in 21st century America to tie the knot."

"It's not like that." Clark groaned. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Chloe grinned and lifted the lid of the box. She looked at the necklace and then back at Clark. "How could you….I mean….Clark? Where did this come from?"

"I had it made before the whole thing on Krypton. I couldn't believe it when I saw you wearing it there." Clark reached into the box and took the necklace out, looping it around Chloe's neck and closing the clasp. The fragment of Lara's crystal glowed softly, as if glad to be home. "I know we said that the Dedication was our business, and that we weren't going to tell anyone about it, but, I'm glad I have something to give you to honor it."

"Oh, Clark." Chloe gulped. "If I cry, I'll kill you." Her hand reached up to touch the pendant. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"So are you." Clark said, kissing Chloe's nose. "Angel heart."

"Cut it out." Chloe laughed, pushing him away gently. "You are such a goof."

"Come on. Kara's okay, Pete'll be back down in a minute, and this is as good a time as any to dance." Clark said, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Mr. Kent, I thought you'd never ask." Chloe spun under his arm, and they went to dance, just as the first stars began to appear in the sky.

**Five Years Later** –

Kara Kent swung through the doors of the Daily Planet newsroom, her jean clad long legs gracefully carrying her to her cousin's desk. Heads turned to watch her progress, taking in her white blond hair, sun golden skin and perfect figure, but Kara had no idea she was being admired. She was a girl on a mission. Unceremoniously, she plopped herself on the desk, and picked up the apple he'd been saving for later, polishing it on her white blouse.

"Clark, you are going to love me." Kara said, biting deeply into the apple with a crunch.

"Going to?" Clark looked up at her over his glasses. "I suppose dealing with that crazy dog of yours while you were on spring break wasn't enough. Now what?"

"Aw, Krypto is so good." She smiled, devastating the new photography intern, Jimmy, who was watching her nearby. "No, this is big, big, big."

"Okay, I'll play." Clark grinned back at her. "How big?"

"Guess who has your whole evening planned." She leaned forward, her hair a veil over her face.

"Um, Diana Prince." Clark teased, and laughed at Kara's wrinkled nose and sour expression. The Amazon was Kara's least favorite person, next to Lana Luthor.

"That princess? No way. Me, me." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a faded, rose velvet box. "Aunt Martha gave it to me this morning. It was your Grandmother Clarks."

"You're kidding me." Clark took the box and opened it. Grandmother Clark's perfect rose cut diamond winked out at them from the rosy interior of the box, it's platinum setting polished and shining. "She gave it to you?"

"I told her that today was the day. It is, you know. Five years ago, today. The Dedication period is over. Time to take the next step." Kara's internal Kryptonian calendar was never wrong. Clark closed the box and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Wow. Chloe is not back yet…" Clark stood, looking at his watch. "Her flight gets in.."

"At three." Kara said around a mouthful of apple. "She'll be here at 4:30."

"Okay." Clark looked around. Kara groaned, throwing the apple in the garbage.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, as Clark closed his computer and walked to the elevator. "This isn't part of my plan, Clark!"

Clark turned and took of f his glasses. "I'm taking it from here, cousin. See you later."

"Yeah, okay." Kara pouted a little, then perked up. "Can I come?"

"Not a chance." Clark waved, heading out the doors and down to the street. If he flew, he'd make New York in ten minutes and he could meet Chloe at her hotel.

"I can't believe you're here." Chloe said later, as they ate hot dogs in Central Park, in the beautiful spring evening. "I thought you were working on that big money laundering story."

"I was, but Kara reminded me that today was a big day." Clark said, wiping his mouth. "Do you remember?"

Chloe put out her bottom lip and shook her head. "I can't recall anything…did we have plans? Oh, Clark, I'm sorry…this was a huge story."

"No." He smiled. "It's an anniversary."

"An anniver…" Chloe's eyes widened. "That anniversary." She smiled. "I totally forgot."

"I didn't, Chloe Suli-Van." Clark pulled the box from his pocket. "I know they all call you "Lois" now, but I still can't get used to it. So, I'm asking you, Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan, to be my wife. I may be Superman, but I'm nothing without you." He opened the box and held it out to her. "It's my grandmothers."

"Oh, Clark." Chloe whispered. "If you make me cry, I'll…"

"Say yes, and kiss me, Lois." Clark smiled, taking the ring from the box and sliding it on her finger.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Her voice was an awed whisper. "I'm dreaming, I swear I am."

"If you're dreaming, Chloe, don't ever stop, because I'm really liking it here." Clark said, and Chloe stretched up to kiss him again. And, under the sparkling stars in the deep blue sky, they began to make their plans for the rest of their lives.


End file.
